In various communication systems, a transmitter transmits known reference signals, and receivers perform measurements on the reference signals. Reference signals are used, for example, in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. The formats and use of reference signals in LTE systems are specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” TS 36.211, version 8.8.0, September, 2009, section 6.10, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.